Honda Elysion
The Honda Elysion ( ) is a minivan capable of seating up to 8 people that is sold only in Japan as a competitor to the Toyota Alphard and the Nissan Elgrand. It is related to the USA-spec Honda Odyssey but is not the same vehicle. One of the major differences from the previous generation JDM Honda Odyssey was that the rear doors were exchanged to sliding doors typically used on minivans, whereas the JDM Odyssey used conventional side doors, found on MPVs. The USA-spec Honda Odyssey, known in Japan as the Honda LaGreat, was too large for Japan, so the Elysion took many styling cues from the LaGreat and used them on a smaller vehicle. Honda was inspired to name the vehicle the "Elysion" from the classical Greek word Elysium, or heaven. First-generation series RR1 thru RR6 | width = ) | height = |layout=FF layout/AWD | body_style=5-door minivan | weight = | wheelbase = }} The Elysion appeared at the Tokyo Motor Show, on October 2003 as the "ASM", and was released for sale on 13 May 2004. A mild body restyle was introduced 29 September 2005, introducing an "Aero" and "VG Premium" trim level. 13 January 2006 saw the introduction of the "G Aero HDD Navi" and "VG HDD Navi Aero" edition. Another styling change was introduced 21 December 2006, including an interior update. The Elysion was offered with either the 2.4 L DOHC direct injection K24A with i-VTEC producing or the 3.0 L SOHC J30A V6 i-VTEC producing . The V6 was also available with "VCM" or Variable Cylinder Management. The upper trim level "Prestige" model was available with the J35A V6 used in the Honda Legend, producing and available AWD. Vehicles equipped with AWD had the same Legend engine, but the power was somewhat reduced to . This was more power than available in the Toyota Estima, which was quoted to be . The concept This MPV was first seen as a concept car called Honda ASM at Tokyo Motor Show in late 2003 and finally made into a production half a year later with some cosmetic adjustments to its headlight, front grill and interior to make it more commercially friendly. Officially launched in mid/late 2004 for Japan domestic market, Honda Elysion, which derives its name from Greek mythology, loosely translated as a “pleasing/comfortable place”, mark an important history for Honda to show off their finest technical know-how and all round safety, ecology and human comfort. The design Out with predicted normal lines, the oval shaped body which is inspired by nature sculptured carefully to minimize hard edges resulting of low wind noise and low coefficient drag, possible the lowest among all of its rivals and may, in fact, put to shame some of the smaller sedans. The low cd also contributes to better fuel economy and overall stability. The interior wrap all round with well thought after luxury materials combined with a soft and light soundproof material makes the cabin eerily quiet once you close its doors. However, all this extra luxury contributes to the total weight, which is around 1800kg a far cry from a bare minimum found in Honda's mainstream models. Although the car may look large, the actual dimension is actually modest. At 4840 mm, the length is actually the same as the 3.0L second-generation Odyssey RA6 or about 1 cm longer then current Camry. The 1830mm width is about 3 cm wider than the RA6 or about 2 cm wider than Camry. The different is on the clever space management making 70% of total space available as cabin plus the height of 1790mm, which is an extra of 18 cm from RA6 or about 24 cm more than the current odyssey. This extra height puts Elysion seating position high, or about the level of Harrier SUV and plus a very enjoyable roomy interior that can seat 8 adults in total comfort. Safety The combination of a new 30% stronger high-rigidity steel, the Honda G-Con technology and the unique double platform with low central gravity floor, first seen on Merc A-class, makes Elysion (one box car) to achieve the highest 6 stars rating by Nasva and become one of the safest Japanese passenger car production ever, even higher than the competitor's luxury three-box (hood-cabin-boot) sedans. The high safety percentage translates to how well the car protects its driver and occupants. An extensive crash report is available at this site http://www.nasva.go.jp/mamoru/englis...0_elysion.html and comparison by different models and brands at this site http://www.nasva.go.jp/mamoru/english/2005/as105.html The high-rigidity body also benefited to the overall comfort as the car handles any rough roads with poised, free of squeaky found in many older Hondas The top-of-the-line VZ model is equipped with an IHCC (intelligent highway cruise control) and CMS (collision mitigation sensor) that works with radio-wave radar installed in the front grill to warn driver if he or she get too close with the car ahead and the seatbelt automatically tightening and brake ready, similar to the pre-cash system in the S-class. Interestingly the radar can be double as night vision (a similar concept to the infra red night vision introduced in BMW) as it gives picture in a form of graphic of objects ahead displayed on its built in 8 inch navigation system at the dash. Other safety equipments include ABS (anti-lock brake), VSA (vehicle stability), TCS, sideslip, and AFS (adaptive front lighting) on its projector HID Xenon headlight. Engine and brake Two choices of engines are available. The 2.4L i-VTEC K24A that is used in the current Odyssey produces about 160 horses and 22.2kg-m of torque. With virtually the same specs and gear ratios, it behaves and drives very similar to the current Odyssey and sips about 10,2 km/l in 10-15 Japan standard test (3 times variable city driving stop and go and 1 time highway driving with 120kg extra weight of two passengers and without a/c). The compression ratio of 9.7 couples with an anti-knocking sensor and intelligent timing control makes it easy to take RON 95 grade. A similar 2.4L engine but with different overhead and higher compression ratio of 11.0 that produces 200hhp that is used in Honda JDM Odyssey Absolute is not yet available at this time for Elysion. The other is all new 3.0L V6 i-VTEC J30A incorporates the finest engine technology not seen in other brands yet. The unique VCM (variable cylinder management) behaves like a hybrid able to shut-off 3 cylinders on one the V6 bank when the engine senses that there is a little need of power such as during cruising and downturn. It changes between 6 and 3 cylinder modes virtually effortless without any vibration whatsoever. The only tell-tale sign that the engine is running on 3 cylinders is when the ECO green light at the panels light up. Unlike the lower-powered small electric hybrid it has 250 horses and 31.5kg-m of torque under the hood ready whenever needed. The power curve delivers in a linear progression without any blank-spot torque as in it 2.4L engines. This advance i-VTEC engine pulls eagerly at any rpm with an extra surge/boost ala turbo comes above 4,000 rpm when the second cams setting kicks-in with its an intoxicating power all the way toward the redline. A power ratio of approx 138hp per ton is enough to propel this car 0-100km/h under 8 seconds, placing it in rank with serious sports-oriented cars. The great engine matches perfectly with a great suspension and high-rigid-tensional-steel body makes this 3L Elysion not your next-door granddaddy boring MPV. With a compression ratio of 11.0 it requires premium RON 98 fuel grade (or RON 100 when available) to tap its fullest potential. A regular RON 95 will set the engine 10% less powerful but with no persistent knocking as it has an intelligent timing and anti knocking control. It drives and switching gears extra smooth and sipping fuel at a rate of 9.8km/l or about the consumption of normal 2.0 to 2.4L engines. In highway driving it can even go as high as 15-16km/l putting smaller 1.5-2L family sedans as its fuel-sipping rival. In short this engine is a real gem. All Elysions are equipped with ventilated 4-disk brakes with ABS and EBD. Trims and speciifications There are 6 different trim and grades plus 2 special AERO HDD editions. Three grade of 2.4L front-wheel-drive models are available, namely M, G and X. There are also three 3.0L front-wheel-drive models, VG, VX and VZ. Four-wheel-drive is optional on all models. All six trim levels comes with a long list of standard equipment such as HID Xenon projector lights, dual airbags, antilock brakes, 16-inch aluminum wheels, 215/65 R 16 Yokohama Aspec tyres, a plush and comfortable third row of seats with easy folding 60/40 configuration, 5 speed automatic transmission, UV-cut glass all round and dark privacy glass that confirms to LTA specification makes it unnecessary to install the after market film. Eight individually adjusted interior lights turn on whenever the doors are unlocked, and fade softly into the background when the doors are closed. The car comes standard with keyless entry and ignition. A keyless security alarm with remote is standard equipment while the touch-less smart card is an option. A speed sensing door-lock automatically locks any of the unlocked doors when the car moves above 15km/h and automatically unlocks them when the gear lever switched to P (park). Both front and rear wipers are speed-sensing, and wipe automatically when the car is moving at speed. The world first super-three-dimensional luminescence meter welcomes you by lighting up the outline when you open the door and becomes brighter when it senses the security programmed RFID key inserted. The meter has a very interesting one-of-the-kind combination of luminescence optitron-like-meters and 3D holographic blue illumination giving the illusion that the meters are sort-of suspended in the air in-between the bluish background and LCD info-display (temperature, trip, fuel consumption bar, doors, etc) in front, a real feat for the eye. The secret of the 3D effect lies on the blue light projectors installed on the top panel, out-of-sight unless you bent down and see it from below. This is a similar to the holographic-navi-system in the high-end BMW models. All the necessary buttons placed strategically, classy, clean and ergonomically, all within an easy reach and sight to ensure that the drivers do not need to take his/her eye off the road. The ergonomic at best where the driver can simply rest his or her elbow in the armrest while the hand fiddling with the a/v-commander buttons and the gear lever. The top quality piano-lacquer wooden panel is integrated nicely to the dashboard and to the door ooze a luxury as it comes in a big whole panel not the skimpy thin strip add-on found in many others. All four windows equips with one touch power window with auto sensing safety feature. Dual and triple zone climate control allows passenger and driver to adjust the climate separately between left and right. An intelligent sun-sensing A/C adjusts the cabin temperature according to the outside temperature. In addition all the 3.0L models VG, VX and VZ trim come with illuminated steering button cruise control, dual large exhaust pipe, V6 logo, VCM (variable cylinder management engine), active engine mount to reduce vibration, active noise control, twin silencer and DBW (drive-by-wire) throttle control. This DBW system when used with the cruise control can help save fuel as the ECU will calculate the most efficient fuel vs speed in oppose to self drive. image:Elysionrear.jpg|Elysion rear view image:ElysionPrestigeinterior.jpg|Elysion "Prestige" interior image:Honda Elysion RR 011.JPG|Instrument gauges References External links * http://www.honda.co.jp/ELYSION/ * http://www.honda.co.jp/ELYSIONPRESTIGE/ Elysion Category:Vans Category:Minivans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2004 Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Japan